Adventure's Through Time and Space
by Xflasher02
Summary: Come along with this all-new Doctor and his companion as he adventures through every inch of this brand new Omniverse. Interacting with characters from the Ben 10 series and beyond!


Episode 1: The man in a box

**London 2017**

London, during one of its sunnier days, was bustling, and Marian Smith (a Caucasian girl in her early twenties with brown hair and green eyes. She wore black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, which was underneath a blue flannel) could feel that as she walked through the crowd of people on the sidewalks of the city. She couldn't help but look around at all the different people around her, call it curiosity call it paranoia.

As she looked, she could see the content look on people's faces. There were a few extremely happy people and there were a few sad ones, but mostly it was just people with the same neutral expression, and when she turned to face her reflection on the display window she had on a similar expression, which is why she'd quickly look away.

Marian shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, just in time to hear someone crying. She turned towards a park next to her and saw a little boy crying in front of a large tree in the park. There were a few adults trying to console him, but the boy kept crying. Marian thought about it, before shrugging and jogging over to them.

"Everything all right?" Her American accent, got everyone's, but the child's, attention. A woman, who was probably the boy's mother, judging by how close she was to the child compared to the other adults, sighed and pointed up at the tree.

"It's our cat, she got stuck in the tree and she won't come down."

"We called rescue," Said an elder. ", but the poor boy's worried to death, isn't he?" Marian looked up at the cat in the tree and tilted her head. She looked back at the boy and smiled.

"Hey, kid." The boy, not recognizing the owner of the voice looked up and saw Marian, who pointed at the cat. "You want me to get the cat for you?" The boy nodded his head so roughly Marian thought his head would roll off. She laughed a little. The elder shook her head.

"Don't be stupid girl. You'll get yourself killed." Marian rolled her eyes.

"If I die trying to save a cat. I probably deserve it, hehe." The adults all give her either confused or disapproving looks, which causes Marian to stop laughing and clear her throat. "I'll uh, get the cat now." Marian turned towards the tree cracked her fingers. Suddenly she bolted towards the tree. Through complicated tricks and flips up the tree she was able to grab the cat and backflipped out of the tree and back on the ground.

Everyone stared at Marian with amazement in their eyes before the cat suddenly let out a meow. The young boy jumped to his feet and ran towards Marian and his cat.

"Fluffies!" Marian smiled and handed the boy his cat back.

"There, try not to lose him again, or her. The boy hugged his cat and nodded.

"Thank you miss, you're like a super hero!" The girl was a little surprised by that comment, but she quickly put on a smile.

"Thanks kid."

"He's right you know." The elderly woman said. "Those tricks were lovely. Are you a part of a group or something? Or, heh, are you really one of those heroes?"

"U-um no. Just a little- gymnastic trick. Nothing really special." With that Marian gave her awkward goodbye's and walked back to the sidewalks.

A few minutes later Marian was on a city bus. She fidgeted with her silver bracelet as she looked at the people walking, doing their daily activity like always, like herself. She sighed and her eyes started to close. Thou she could only see black the sound of battle raged in her head. Fists connecting, metal bashing against things, guns going off.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when someone plopped themselves down next to her. Marian's eyes snapped open and she turned to see a man, in his early twenties. He was dark skinned with dark curly hair, his hair faded on both sides of his head. He was wearing black pants, a gray t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a long brown coat with his collar popped up. The man turned and pointed at the seat he was sitting in.

"Was this seat taken?" Marian shook her head.

"No, you're good." She said. The man looked relieved and made himself comfortable. Marian was about to look back out the window when suddenly,

"You visiting?". The man asked. Marian raised an eyebrow at him. "Heh, sorry I was only asking because of the American accent." Marian gave him a polite smile and shook her head.

"Well to answer your question, no. I live around here. I'm guessing- you too?" The man laughed; thou Marian didn't get what was so funny about her question.

"No, no, visiting. I'm here… on business." Well that was a little pause. She knew a thing or two about little pauses and his sounded suspicious. Marian didn't show off her suspension and just nodded.

"Well you picked a pretty good day for it; not every day you can see the sun here." The man laughed.

"That is true, not the worst place I've been in thou in terms of weather. I once went to a place that was just pouring rocks." He said, laughing a little more. Marian furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't you mean raining cats and dogs?" The man stopped laughing and thought about it.

"…no." The conversation was suddenly interrupted by something in the man's coat. He pulled a weird Gameboy looking device out of the coat and opened it. The man's carefree expression immediately hardened. Marian raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" Instead of answering, the man waved the Gameboy around like he was trying to get signal. He got to his feet and jumped on the chair.

"**What** are you doing?!" Marian said, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or concerned for the strange man.

"Just- trying- too…_Ping! _Got it!"

"Got what?" The man sat back down and pressed a few buttons on the device.

"Locked on to the Galvan transmat signal, looks like I got the right bus." Marian turned her head so fast it looked like it could've spun.

"Hang on, what did you just say?" The man didn't look up from his device.

"It's gonna happen any second now." Marian started to stand up, looking more aggressive.

"What's going to happen?!"

"Can you settle down up there?!" A buff man yelled from the back of the bus, but Marian didn't back down. The man turned to her with a sure look.

"You seem like a nice person; I promise to keep you safe."

"Wha…" Everything in the bus, including the people were suddenly fuzzy. Everything out the window went blurry…and then it was normal. "…t, wait?" Marian looked around. "Something just happened." The man shook the dizziness out of him.

"Definitely. Look out the window." Marian looked out the window and widened her eyes. Outside of the bus, wasn't the bustling city of London anymore, but rather metal, everywhere. Marian could also see something in distance. It looked like a glass dome on a really large podium, with something inside.

"Where are we?" She asked, still looking outside.

"Enemy territory, but like I said, I'll protect you." The Doctor got down from the chair. "Right sorry, I never asked your name."

"M-Marian." She said, still looking outside.

"Great, nice name." The man was about to get out of the two-seat section, snapping Marian out of her shock. She turned to the Doctor.

"Wait!" The man turned back to her.

"Who are you? I-I gave you my name, you can at least tell me yours." The man smiled.

"You can just call me, the Doctor." Before Marian could ask any more questions, the Doctor shot into the aisle. And spun around to face the other passengers, who were understandably freaking out. "Everyone please, remain calm. The situation is completely under control." That last sentence turned everyone's panic into anger… towards him. The Doctor winced. "Alright, too soon."

"Who the hell are you, do you know what's going on? Asked an angry woman.

"Yes, thank you, a reasonable question. I'm the Doctor and not to add to your shock, but you are all currently on an alien ship." People started to panic again. "Now, now," The Doctor said, calmly. "I can get us all back on Earth, but I'm going to need you all to trust me and stay here."

"What the hell can you do?" Asked another passenger. The Doctor rolled his eyes before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the bus driver.

"Hey, that guy's right. We should all stay here so we don't make things worse." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

"And how do you know I'll make things worse?"

"Because we don't know you!" The Doctor opened his mouth to retort, before sighing.

"I was never good at this." The Doctor pulled the driver out of the way and made for the door. Marian shot to her feet and followed after. The driver called out for the two to wait, but none of them even turned back. The Doctor opened the bus door and ran out, followed by Marian, who jumped out. The Doctor, saw Marian, but noticed the passengers trying to run for the door as well and cursed.

He quickly pulled out another device **(Eight Doctor's sonic screwdriver)**, this gold and copper device looked old fashioned thou high-tech with a blue crystal sticking out of top connected by wiring. He pointed the device at the door. The device made a high-pitched wavy noise and the door closed. The bus driver inside tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

The people pounded the door and the Doctor just gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh. My. God." The Doctor turned to see Marian a few feet away, looking at what was ahead. The Doctor sighed and walked over to her.

"You should have stayed inside the bus. The Doctor stopped next to her, put his hand in front of him, and touched the glass. A glass dome covered the platform they were on, which was as big as a city building's rooftop. Looking past the glass, they were being kept in a very large room, around the size of two football fields. Marian and the Doctor could see multiple platforms just like there's.

Some of them were empty, but many of them held different alien vehicles and devices, big and bigger. All of the platforms were being held in the air by pillars.

"We're really not on Earth anymore." She whispered. The Doctor scratched the back of his head looking a little frustrated.

"Yes, we're not. I know completely unnatural, but…"

"No, I've seen unnatural before, and unbelievable. I've just…never been off world before." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Marian shook off her awe and turned to the Doctor. "Right, so we've been human-napped, what do we do now?" The Doctor widened his eyes.

"We?" Marian nodded.

"Yeah we. I'm already out of the bus, and if you try and put me back in everyone will get out. You're stuck with me." The Doctor frowned.

"I'd rather not."

"It's fine, I won't hold you down. I can take care of myself. Like I said, not new to the unnatural." The Doctor's eyebrow went back up.

"Who are you Marian…"

"Smith, Marian Smith, and if you want to find out, bring me with you." The Doctor thought about it. He really didn't want to put anyone in danger, which is why he tried to keep everyone on the bus. He didn't know Marian and he didn't know if she could truly handle this. But she says she's fine, she doesn't really even look that shaken up about being on an alien ship, which did interest the Doctor.

Finally, the man sighed.

"Alright, just stay close." He turned to walk, but quickly turned back to her. "Seriously, no wondering off." Marian smiled and nodded. The Doctor pulled out his high-tech pen and pointed to the ground. It made that weird noise again as he walked and stared at the ground. Marian followed him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the lift. Our captures have to have a way in here themselves, right? My sonic screwdriver can detect these sorts of things."

"Right…did you just say sonic- screwdriver?" The Doctor didn't answer. The screwdriver's pitch suddenly went even higher and the strange man smirked.

"Found it! Marian stand right next to me." Marian got close to the Doctor, who pointed his sonic at the ground again. A pillar green light formed around them, and the ground suddenly opened up around them and they both dropped. The two fell down a hole that was flooded by green energy. The Doctor looked delighted, meanwhile Marian was terrified.

"Shit, what did you do?!" Marian asked. They're decent started to decrees and the Doctor smiled.

"Relax, it's a gravity lift. It controls our decent, knows when to accelerate and when to slow down." The lift gently brought the two explorers to the bottom of the shaft, which followed by the creation of a doorway in front of them. The two walked out of the shaft, the Doctor grinning from ear to ear. "I love gravity lifts! One of the best things ever invented. Couldn't you feel the artificial gravity through your hair?"

"No, too busy feeling my heart in my chest. Next time, just warn me." The Doctor waved her request off.

"There probably won't be a next time…unless you think they have more?!" Marian rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the rest of the room, which made her feel like a character from _Toy Story _in comparison. The pillars stood tall like sky scrapers from where she was standing and she couldn't even see the ends of the room. She turned to the Doctor.

"So, what now?" The Doctor looked around.

"I guess we find the exit." The Doctor pulls a rusty coin out of his pocket.

"Left or right of the room, heads or tails?" Marian looked at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Better idea?" Marian thought about it, before sighing.

"Tails."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bridge of the ship really spelled sinister. The floors, the walls, the ceiling, all of it was covered in black with red circuits, which also served as the room's light source, since the windows showed nothing but space's infinite black void. Working in the room were these aliens, these walking, functioning circuit like creatures, all different shapes and sizes, their design similar to the interior of the ship, and just like the red circuits, their circuits were colored.

Red, blue, grey, some even shared colors. The only completely unique looking circuit alien was the one standing in the center of the room on a platform, surrounded by holo-screens. A buff looking version of all the other aliens, with his circuit color being purple. He looked around at everyone, either face deep in their monitors, or moving from one part of the room to the other.

He, as well as all the other aliens, had no face, only one eye, but you could just tell by his posture he was very pleased with how everything was going. One alien walked up to his platform and saluted.

"Archon, the vehicle has been acquired. It is currently being held in bubble #123." Archon put his hands behind his back and nodded.

"Well done, where are we now in development?" The alien waved his hand and a red holo-screen appeared in front of him.

"85% complete Archon. Calculations say three more parts should be enough." No one could tell, but Archon's hands were fidgeting behind his back.

"And what about the reaction?"

"At the moment the news is only going through social media. It seems the stories about Earth still recovering are true. Their attention seems to be stretched thin." Archon body seemed to hum in relief.

"And it's for the best. Everything we've done, everything we've built would all be for nothing if this planet's heroes interfered. Where are we with lightspeed? I want us out of here." He asked, turning to someone in front of a monitor.

"Thirty ticks sir, lightspeed is recharging."

"Make it twenty ticks. We're too close now, too close. Understand?" The alien nodded and everyone doubled their efforts. The alien who walked up to Archon walked away and Archon waved his hand. A holo-screen appeared with a live image of a large mechanical ball shaped machine, with metal pillars sticking out of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Marian reached the end of the room and entered a hallway, which was thankfully regular sized. None seemed out of breath, despite that long run, which surprised the Doctor. Most humans would need a minute after all that running, but Marian looked fine, and she was still able to keep on running with the Doctor.

"Alright, what's your plan Doctor?" The Doctor nodded.

"Right, well we're going straight to the ship's deck. I need to get into their systems and extract some information." After that the Doctor was silent. Marian waited a few seconds before turning to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"And?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"And…what?" Marian frowned.

"Doctor, please tell me you know what a plan is."

"Of course, I know what a plan is, I just gave you one." Marian looked almost dumbfounded.

"That was not… Doctor I…_sigh._ Alright so you don't have a plan."

"I have a plan!" The Doctor was about to continue when two aliens turned the corner towards them. They were both similar to the ones on the bridge, both were different colors, and one was short while the other was tall and lengthy. The Doctor and Marian both stopped in their tracks, and before the two could find a place to hide they were spotted.

"Hey, who are you?" The tall one asked. Marian seemed to recognize the aliens.

"Hey, these things are…"

"…Galvanic Mechamorphs/Upgrades." The Doctor/Marian said at the same time. The Doctor looked at her, confused.

"Upgrades?" Marian shrugged.

"That's what…someone I knew used to call them." The Doctor shook his head.

"They're called Mechamorphs. But they both look…off." The two's attention snapped back to the Mechamorphs when the sound of something hard hit the metal wall. The smaller Mechamorphs had embiggened his fist and slammed it against the wall.

"Are you two actually ignoring us?!" He asked. The Doctor and Marian looked at each other, then back to the GMs.

"Uh- no?" Marian answered.

"They look like humans." The other grunt said. "We just picked up a human vehicle, must've picked up a couple of the species by accident." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't trying to abduct the humans, you just need the bus, why?"

"And now it's asking questions." The grunt that hit the wall turned his hand into a giant spike ball.

"Whatever, whether they're in the machine or roaming the halls, we're getting rid of them anyway." After that, the grunt shot his extended arm towards The Doctor and Marian, the spike ball coming right for their faces. The Doctor widened his eyes.

"Dodge!" He pushed Marian out of the way and jumped backwards, just before the ball shot passed where they stood. The Doctor hit the ground on his side, and winced a little in pain. The grunt that fired extended his arm growled before putting himself back together. The tall grunt stepped forward.

"You're inefficient at this. I'll get rid of them." His one eye glowed the color of his body's circuits, and aimed himself right at the Doctor, who was starting to stand up. The grunt fired and Marian suddenly shot in front of the Doctor.

"Marian!" Marian raised the arm that wore her silver bracelet and it glowed. Suddenly a purple circular shield appeared in front of her wrist and took the blast. Marian could feel the force of the beam, but she stood her ground. The grunt stopped his attack and looked at her with just as much shock as the Doctor on the ground.

"I thought humans were primitive. How does this one have a hard-light shield projection?" The Doctor looked at the shield then Marian, who stood in a fighting position, then back at the grunts. He quickly got up and stood next to Marian.

"It's because we're not regular humans, _which is definitely the case for me." _The Doctor said, whispering that last part. One of the grunts clenched his fist and his eye glowed.

"It doesn't matter, you'll both be charred in a second." The Doctor put his hand up.

"That would be easy, wouldn't it, but I wouldn't advice it. You kill us and our backup will come in guns a blazing, so to speak."

"Bluffs." The grunt's partner growled. Marian caught on to what the Doctor was doing and spoke up.

"We're friends with _Team Arsenal_." The grunt with glowing eyes dropped his attack and both aliens looked at each other. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing who she was talking about, but noticing the grunts' reactions, he played along.

"You both knew Arsenal?" The Doctor nodded.

"That's right. Sh…"

"He."

"_He_ contacted us to investigate. Do you really think we got out of our prison because of luck? We're professionals" The two aliens looked nervous, and not sure of what to do next.

"Does he know our plans?" The Doctor shrugged. Both grunts turned towards each other.

"We should take them to the Archon. He would delete us if they turned out to be telling the truth." The two grunts nodded before facing Marian and the Doctor.

"What should we do?" Marian asked.

"Trust me." The Doctor answered. Suddenly the two aliens outstretched their arms and wrapped them around the Doctor and Marian.

"Wha- hey!"

"It's fine Marian, it's fine. There was no use running anyway. Besides I'd like to meet the person in charge. Wouldn't you?" Marian thought about it and nodded. "Great. Onwards gentleman, and be careful, you're both carrying precious cargo." The Doctor joked. Both grunts raised their captives into the air and carried them down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archon is on his platform looking through data holo-screens all around him when the door to the cockpit slid open and the two grunts holding the Doctor and Marian walked in. Archon turned and frowned.

"What are you two doing, and who are these two?" Both grunts lowered their prisoners. The hands wrapped around them slinked off, leaving only a piece of themselves wrapped around their wrists, bounding them.

"These two humans escaped the prison orb and were wandering the halls." Archon was slightly interested.

"They escaped, how?" Archon asked, stepping down the steps of his platform. One of the grunts nodded.

"They say they work for- Team Arsenal." Archon, who was walking towards them, came to a hard stop. Everyone in the room dropped what they were doing and turned to see why that name came up. The Doctor didn't know Arsenal, but he could tell the name had the ability to tense the room. Archon turned towards the two prisoners, this time really getting a good look at them. The Doctor smiled towards him.

"How do you know Arsenal?" The Doctor showed fake annoyance.

"I'm a little hurt. We just got here and instead of asking for _our_ name you're asking about some other guy."

"Heh, you definitely have that annoying mouth, something people close to that hero is known for." Archon walked up to the Doctor and looked him right in the eye. "Tell me, what does Team Arsenal know, where are they now, what is there plan? The Doctor smirked.

"You look scared Archon. Team Arsenal can't be that bad, can they?" Archon glared at the Doctor, before backing away. Multiple screens appeared, all showing different fight scenes involving the same group of humans and multiple different aliens and criminals. "While Earth is extremely primitive, they hold one of the universe's strongest heroes. Even after the death of their strongest hero, the Omnitrix bearer; Trey Sergauson.

A screen showing an African American boy around sixteen with red eyes, jet black hair, and an Omnitrix on his wrist. The team named after his hero persona still lives on. Marian glared at the photo, but that glare quickly turned somber before she looked away from it.

"Thou they've been weakened after the invasion that raged for three years, they're still strong, and they're still foes I would like to avoid. So, I repeat myself. How much do they know?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Honestly, never met him or his team. My friend Marian has thou." Archon frowned.

"If you don't work for the hero, who are and how did you know about us?"

"I'm the Doctor, and as for how I found out about your little operation, taking down evil doom plans is sort of my thing. I really lean on instinct and funny looking tech, and I like long walks on the beach.

"We have no quarrel with you humans or any other race. We simply get what we need and leave."

"And the people who get caught in your bubbles?" The Doctor asked, his carefree expression turning more cold.

"The one or two that unavoidably get caught are disposed of. It's unfortunate, but it is also efficient." Marian scoffed.

"I guess we got it all wrong, you're all _good _space pirates."

"Quite!" The alien behind Marian ordered. Archon shook his head.

"You humans are definitely bold- and clever, seeing as how you escaped. It's a waste of intelligence, but it would also be too dangerous to let you live." Archon held out his hand and it morphed into an energy cannon. He pointed it at the two heroes and charged his attack. The Doctor's smirk returned.

"Wait did you guys forget the second thing I lean on?" The Doctor suddenly hit his chest and a pulse sound of shot out of his chest and enveloped the room. All of the Mechamorphs' were suddenly paralyzed as their bodies started to vibrate.

"Wh-wh-what is- is t-t-t-this?!" The Doctor fumbled for something inside his coat and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"I told you, weird technology. Marian," Marian turned to the Doctor to see him pointing his sonic at her.

"Mind your shield."

"Huh?" The Doctor turned on his sonic and suddenly Marian's energy shield popped out of her wrist device, breaking through her cuffs. Marian laughed. "Alright Doctor, that was good." The Doctor raised his cuffed hands.

"You mind helping me out now?" Marian nodded and sliced through the Doctor's cuffs, which turned into goop like hers right after they were broken.

"Now what?" Marian asked. The Doctor looked around. The aliens were starting to regain control of their bodies.

"They'll be breaking free soon. If they do, hold them off. I need to do something." The Doctor ran for one of the ship's consoles and pulled out his Gameboy device. Marian watched him run to one console and examine it. She was so wrapped up in what he was doing, she almost didn't see a Mechamorph's hand, morphed into a spike ball, heading her way.

Seeing it out of the corner of her eye, she ducked under the attack, spun around, and threw her shield, at the grunt. The Mechamorph, who couldn't fully move, was hit in the chest and sent flying back.

"Doctor?!"

"Almost done!" The Doctor shouted back as he typed into the console. After entering a few things, a slot, the size of the Doctor's device opened up next to him. "Thank you adaptable systems." The Doctor said before pulling out his device and inserting into the port jack. The Doctor got to typing in a few codes before he saw a grunt stumbling towards him.

The grunt fired a few eyebeams that the Doctor dodged while also taking out his sonic screwdriver. Once she was close, the grunt enlarged her fists and raised them both. The Doctor quickly pointed his screwdriver at the grunt and fired a more concentrated version of the pulse from earlier, sending the grunt flying back. The Doctor didn't have time to catch his breath.

He quickly dived forward just before another grunt could stab him in the back with a morphed blade hand. The Doctor quickly turned around and fired a pulse at the grunt, sending him into a wall. The gamebody device got the Doctor's attention with a ping. The Doctor quickly ran for the device and picked it up. He opened it and checked the screen to see all the data that was just downloaded.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" He joked before closing it and turning to Marian, who was dodging swings and blocking laser beams with her shield. "Marian, we've overstayed our welcome!" Marian nodded and threw her shield at one of the grunts in the way of the exit. Marian and the Doctor fought their way through grunts, Marian got to the exit first.

The Doctor was right behind her and was about to catch up when a large blast of purple energy crashed into the floor between them. The purple beam dragged through the floor until it got to the wall. The Doctor turned and saw Archon right before he canceled his attack. Archon breathed heavily, he still seemed to be trying to take back control of his body, but he had enough strength to walk.

"Doctor, your meddling has been a nuisance for sure, but that's all you two will be. Our plans will continue and you two will die, along with the rest of the humans on this ship." Archon's eye, as well as a few more grunts' eye lit up. They fired relentlessly, forcing Marian and the Doctor to focus on blocking and dodging respectively.

"Marian don't stop, keep heading for the exit. Marian nodded and her shield suddenly expanded to the size two times that of an umbrella. The Doctor saw the shield and booked it towards Marian. When he was close enough the Doctor dived behind Marian and pulled out his sonic. He pointed it at the door and activated it.

The doors slid open, opening the way into the hallway.

"Back away Marian, the door is open. Carefully." Both of them made their way backwards into the hallway. Archon growled before charging up a larger attack.

"DOCTOR!" Archon fired a large beam straight for Marian's shield. The Doctor quickly got over his shock and used his sonic to amplify the shield's endurance, making it brighter. The beam crashed into the shield. Despite the large attack the shield was holding.

"Agh, Doctor, I don't think I can…" The beam sent both the Doctor and Marian flying into the hallway and on their backs. Both the Doctor and Marian groaned. The Doctor sat up straight and saw Archon and the others heading straight for them.

"Capture them."

"I'm going to have to say no." The Doctor said before using his sonic to close the door. He sighed with relief and turned to Marian, who was laying on the ground, eyes closed. "Marian, Marian." The Doctor quickly scrambled over to her. "C'mon Marian, c'mon. You are way too good to die in a place like this." The Doctor checked her pulse and sighed with relief when he felt it. "Haha, what did I tell you." Pounding started to come from the other side of the door, strong enough to make them shake. "Alright, it's time to go."

He slightly shook Marian until she started to stir.

"Ugh- where…" She looked around and then sighed, followed by a little laugh.

"Oh right, this is all real." The Doctor laughed.

"And we're still alive, thanks to you." Marian rolled her eyes.

"Don't patronize me." The Doctor kept smiling as he helped her up.

"What's the plan now?" The Doctor motioned for the hallway.

"We run."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both the Doctor and Marian ran down the hall with the Doctor taking the lead. In his hand was his Gameboy device. The Doctor could tell that Marian was holding back her speed so she wouldn't leave the Doctor behind, which he appreciated.

"So, where are we going?" The Doctor looked at his screen than back at Marian.

"I downloaded some data from the ship's console. Also helped myself to the ship's schematics. We're heading for the escape pods!" Marian was impressed.

"You thought about our escape plan during all that?"

"I know, my multitasking skills are impressive." The Doctor joked.

"And what about the people in the prison?" The Doctor tapped his head.

"I got something for that too. I told you, multitasker."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two rounded the corner and saw an open door at the end of the hall. Inside the room were smaller doors against the walls, all entrances to escape pods.

"So we're almost at the escape pods… do you know how to actually fly one of those things?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, I slept through that class in high school." Marian said sarcastically.

"Oh, same." The Doctor said honestly. Midway down the hall the two of them heard multiple footsteps around the corner. The Doctor turned and saw a group of Mechamorph heading towards them with Archon taking the lead.

"Fire!" Archon commanded. The group started firing at the duo who weaved around the hallway as they kept running for the escape pods.

"Agh, even if we make it to the room there's no way we can get an escape pod set up before these guys catch up!" Marian said, before bringing out her shield to block any energy beams she couldn't dodge. The Doctor looked back at the group, then at the open door.

"You're right." He pulled out his sonic and used it to activate the door. The door started to slowly close.

"I deadlocked it, all I have to do is make it into the room before it closes." Marian furrowed her brows.

"Wait, all _you _have to do?" The Doctor gave her an apologetic look.

"Hold them off for me."

"HUH?!" The Doctor increased his speed towards the room, surprising Marian enough to give him a head start. "He-hey, wait!" Marian increased her own speed to catch up. They were only a few feet away from the door now, which was halfway closed. The Doctor used his sonic one last time to make a high frequency sound that threw Marion off, making her stumble and slow down.

He then dived for the door, going through the small gap and into the room before the door closed, trapping Marion with the deadly group of Mechamorphs. Marion stopped in front of the door; her breath heavy.

"Doctor…" She growled and punched the door, making a small dent. "DOCTOR!" No answer back. She clenched her fists; she was starting to shake. This wasn't the first time someone betrayed her, but it still hurt, she just felt so…stupid. She turned when she heard the footsteps stop. She snarled at the group and readied herself, her shield still out.

Archon looked at the door then back at Marion.

"It seems your partner left you."

"Like I need him. I'll tear you all down and save those people myself."

"Delusions, but I suppose you need those when facing death." Archon's hand turned into a mace. "It's not fair, but you will have to suffer, not just for your interference, but for his as well." Archon cocked his mace fist back and was about to attack when there was a sudden faint sound that caught his attention. "What is that?"

The sound got louder, getting everyone else's attention, as the wind picked up. The sound, this wheezing groaning sound only got louder as something was phasing in and out of existence.

A blue, old timey…police box? Marian was sure of it. It was like one of those police boxes you'd see in an old film or something and it was appearing right in front of her, out of thin air! The box finished appearing with a loud thud, and then there was silence. No more wheezing, no more picked up wind. Both Marian and the group of Mechamorphs stared at the box, waiting for something to happen…and then suddenly the door swung open and the Doctor poked his head out.

He looked around and sighed with relief.

"Ah great, you're all still here." Marian was baffled.

"D-Doctor?" The Doctor nodded.

"Sorry for the scare. Coming in?" Archon snapped out of his shock.

"Doctor…" The Doctor raised his hand, cutting Archon off.

"Ah, ah, ah. Save your breath Archon," The Doctor's expression turned harsh. ", cause you're gonna need it when I see you again." Archon growled and raised his mace hand up just to bring down towards Marion, who quickly raised her shield up and blocked the attack. The force of the mace, forced Marian to bend down a little, but other than that she was fine.

She quickly pushed the mace off and threw her shield at Archon before legging it towards the box. Archon blasted the shield away with a laser before ordering his people to fire at Marian. It was too late thou. Marian made it to the box and jumped in, which was followed with Doctor slamming the door shut. Archon let out a loud growl.

"Fire. At. That. Box!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Marian came to a stop and widened her eyes, her brain asking a million questions at once.

"Wh-how is it so big in here?" Marian, expecting the inside of the police box to be…well an inside of a police box, looked around at the large high-tech looking room, almost the size of a ballroom. At the far end of the room was a metal tunnel leading somewhere else. Up some steps and in the middle of the room was a console with a mess of buttons and levers on it, connected to a glass tube that radiated a blue light. (AN: Look for _Peter Mckinstry's Console Room) _

Marian turned back towards the wooden doors and glass pains, then back at the high-tech room from the future to see the Doctor rushing up the steps towards the console. The Doctor, almost pouncing at the controls, immediately got to work push buttons and flipping levers. Marian, still confused, went up the steps to the console.

She stopped at the edge of the last step and watched the Doctor run around the console. At first it looked like he was messing with different parts of the machine, but his eyes showed that each lever and button he interacted with was planned. Finally, Marian couldn't keep quiet.

"Alright Doctor, where are we?" Without looking up the Doctor answered.

"My ship, I can give you a proper introduction when we're somewhere more hospitable."

"So this whole thing is all in that tiny box which is still on the alien's ship?" The Doctor pulled a big lever and turned to Marion.

"In regards to the latter, not for long. Just one thing I have to do." The room started to shake as that groaning noise returned.

"Hang on." Marian complied and ran up the steps before hanging onto the railing, while the Doctor continued moving around the console, the shaking only throwing him off a little. As fast as the shaking started, it just as quickly came to an end. Marian let go of the rail and watched the Doctor run down the steps and towards the door. She sighed.

"If I can just get one minute to figure all this shit out. One minute." She ran after the Doctor and caught up with him as he opened the door.

The Doctor stuck his head out of the police box and looked around before walking out, Marian followed right behind him. They were back in the bubble prison, the bus still in the middle of the bubble where they left it. Marian turned around to see the box.

"It really is smaller on the outside." She muttered, still with a little bit of disbelief. The Doctor stopped in front of the door and took out his sonic.

"So, what is this?" She asked, pointing to the box.

"Like I said, my ship. I call it the TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor unlocked the bus and took a step to the side. The doors opened and the people in the bus came running out.

"Can you open the door?" Marian opened the TARDIS' doors as the passengers came pouring out. The freaked-out citizens immediately wanted to crowd the Doctor with only the best curses and insults. The Doctor put a finger on his lips, and somehow that eventually got everyone to quiet. "I know you're all mad, but how about you yell at me from the safety of your own home planet…also yes you're currently in outer space."

The crowd looked at each other before panicking over to the TARDIS. Marian moved out of the way, letting the crowd rush into the box. The Doctor walked over to the Marian and crossed his arms.

"Wow, I didn't even need to tell them it was bigger on the inside." Marian nodded.

"So now we just teleport out?"

"More or less. You wanna drive?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Marian. Marian widened her eyes.

"Are you serious?" The Doctor laughed.

"Absolutely not." He said before jumping into his ship. Marian frowned and shook her head before following along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archon returned to the bridge and walked over to his platform.

"Anything new?" The leader asked. One of the grunts turned in his chair towards Archon.

"Sir, the Doctor had appeared in the collection center, to free the humans, before disappearing. We hadn't found a trace of him since." Archon thought about it.

"The humans are of little concern; it was never about them. The Doctor humiliated us, but we got what we wanted, and it would only ruin our plans if other heroes were involved…fine. Set a course for the next piece. We are close to our goal; I won't let anything distract us from it. Quickly, I want to get out of here."

"YES SIR!" The whole room bellowed before returning to work.

The large cruiser turned away from Earth. A large pulse shot out of the ship, opening up a lightspeed portal that the ship quickly entered. The portal closed soon after, leaving no visible trace that the ship was ever there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor pulled down on a large lever and the shaking and the ship's wheezing sound came to an end with a loud boom.

"Alright Marian, civilians are safe at a bus stop and if you remember where you live, we should be at your place."

"And the ship filled with Upgrades- or whatever Mechamorphs?" The Doctor pulled a small screen attached to the console over to him and Marian. The screen showed a map of the area around the Earth, which showed nothing but the moon.

"Must've lightsped away when they had the chance. So, we're alright for now." He gestured to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TARDIS was snug inside a small apartment's living room.

The TARDIS' door opened with a creek and the Doctor walked out, immediately looking around. Marian followed and widened her eyes.

"Doctor, I thought you were gonna park this thing outside!" The Doctor scratched his head.

"Could've sworn I got it right. Good news, didn't catch attention."

"Yeah, except for my eighty-nine-year-old neighbor who probably got a heart attack when she heard that whole WHAA WHOOO WHAA WHOO sound." Marian said, mimicking the TARDIS' wheezing sound. "I should probably go check on her." The Doctor walked over to the kitchen, which you could see from the living room through a little passthrough window.

The Doctor looked around and then looked through the window.

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think your place would be so…plain." Marian was dumbfounded.

"Alright, sorry to disappoint you." The Doctor shrugged before walking out of the kitchen. Marian looked around. Nothing on the walls, no decoration. Honestly if she told you she just moved in you'd believe her.

"I just never saw the need to do anything with this place. Six months in and I still don't know what to do. I've never really set up roots before, you know?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I get you, I guess it's why I prefer a mobile home." He said, pointing to the TARDIS. He looked back at Marian with a little worry in his eyes.

"Six months thou, a long time to be in limbo." Marian looked away and shrugged. The Doctor looked around, realizing how awkward the conversation was getting. Marian cleared her throat.

"You hungry?"

"Uh,"

"I'll go get us some food. There's a good breakfast place near here, I'll go grab something for both of us." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and just nodded. Marian awkwardly made her way pass the big box and grabbed her keys.

"Hey, is it ok if I use some tools around the house. I'm thinking about making something." The Doctor said

"Uh, sure. Just don't make a mess." With that, Marian left the room. The Doctor looked around room and nodded.

"No mess… sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And I'll have two sausages." Marian said, pointing to a picture of sausages on the menu board.

"Right away dear." Said the elderly lady behind the counter. She typed the order into her tablet and sent it to the back.

"Thanks." Marian paid the bill, and as she handed over the cash the elderly woman examined Marian's face and smiled.

"What's been going on with you?" Marian raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, what do you mean?" The woman put her hands on her hips.

"Well Marian, not once have I ever seen you so- well all there. Even your eyes look more alive." Marian took in those words. She had to admit she did feel…lighter. The elderly woman smiled slyly.

"Is it a man, or a woman, or is it one of those thruples things I sometimes hear abou…"

"Susan!" The woman laughed and waved her hands.

"Alright, alright I'll stop. It's just nice to see your face filled with purpose. The look suits you." Marian smiled.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Marian was back at the front door of her apartment. In her hand was a to go bag filled with two meals. She quickly fished for her keys. As she did, she thought back to what Susan said.

"_It's just nice to see your face filled with purpose. The look suits you." _Marian smiled.

The front door opened and Marian walked in. She made her way down the hall. She had to pass the kitchen's entrance in order to get to the living room, which still had the big blue box in the middle of it, and in the kitchen, she noticed that it looked a little…bare. Where'd her toaster and microwave go? With furrowed brows Marian entered the living room to find it, well a complete mess.

Different tech from all over the house were all taken apart and strewn on the floor. Marian, careful not to trip on any wires, looked around.

"You've got to be kidding me. Doctor!" On the other side of the living room was another hallway with different rooms. The Doctor poked his head out of one of them and smiled.

"Marian!" The Doctor jumped out of the room he was in and walked towards Marian. "Not gonna lie, the last hour of work made me pretty hungry." He reached for the bag, but Marian pulled it away.

"You'll get your food when you tell me what you did to my apartment."

"…flat. England, remember?"

"Doctor I am not playing around right now." She pointed to her half taken apart microwave on the floor.

"That looks like my microwave on the floor."

"I know, I know, sorry… if we can eat, I'll explain." Marian looked at her bag, then sighed.

**Few minutes later**

Marian and the Doctor were sitting on the couch, their food in front of them. The Doctor pulled out his Gameboy like device and opened it. He placed it on the couch between him and Marian and a holo image of the Mechamorph's ship appeared in front of them.

"So, I looked at the data from the ship and I'm pretty sure I put together their master plan."

"What is it?" A holo image of the bus appeared next to the ship.

"So, remember when the Mechamorphs talked to us, they made it clear that they didn't want the humans they captured, but the bus." Marian nodded. "But that wasn't the only thing they've stolen and Earth wasn't the only planet they've visited. The Mechamorphs have been going planet to planet stealing different mechanical items all to create," an image of a mechanical ball with green streaks appeared in front of them. ", a rejuvenator."

Marian examined the holo-model. It was all starting to click for her.

"Wait, before you mentioned how those Mechamorphs looked- wrong." The Doctor gave her a little smirk and nodded.

"That's right. Galvanic Mechamorphs are essentially AI, and like any other piece of tech, AI don't last forever, they eventually go rampant. The Mechamorphs we've met, they must've been part of the first batch of their kind. Escaped their home world somehow after turning rampant and ever since then they've been going around the universe desperate to find a way to return to their former selves…no matter the cost."

"That's horrible. I feel bad for them, but- they're machines right, like you said they're AI. It's just a part of their natural way of life, its dying. They should understand that." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you do whatever's necessary in order to keep your life?"

"Not if it meant killing another one." Marian answered immediately. The Doctor just looked at her for a few seconds before smiling.

"I'm glad you feel that way." The Doctor jumped to his feet.

"You know Doctor, you told me about the Mechamorphs, but that doesn't explain the mess that is now my apartment."

"Ah, right. I decided to think like the enemy and make this out of random tech." The Doctor pulled a new device from inside his coat. This one was a cartridge.

"I need to connect this to the rejuvenator for my plan to work. Thank you by the way for the parts. I promise to pay you back." The Doctor gave her a smile before turning towards the TARDIS. Marion frowned and quickly shot to her feet.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?"

"I need to catch up to the ship before my TARDIS loses its 'scent' so to say."

"You're not gonna ask me for help?" The Doctor turned and furrowed his brow.

"Of course not. I already put you in enough danger. I can figure the rest out on my own."

"Like hell you can."

"Marian, I…"

"I wouldn't ever be able to sleep at night if I let you get in that box, especially if something goes wrong. The universe is in danger, I'm not just gonna sit on my couch and eat your left overs." She glared the Doctor right in the eye, eyes that looked older than they should, but she didn't let that waver her. "You said you were going to pay me back, this-this right here is what I want, nothing else."

The Doctor pondered. He's never done the whole team up thing, not since the first day he got into his ship. He didn't want to see this woman, who still had years ahead of her, get hurt or worse. But she could handle herself, it's obvious she's done stuff like this in the past, maybe… The Doctor looked away, then back at Marian, her gaze hadn't moved an inch. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll bring you along. I'd be lying if I said having someone help out wouldn't make this easier, just- please follow my plan." Marian walked over to the Doctor and held out her hand.

"Deal." The Doctor nodded. His face showed slight worry, but his eyes showed excitement and interest. He grabbed Marian's hand and shook it firmly.

"Then let's get a shift on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archon stood in the middle of his bridge, once again with data surrounding him. Most of them were of the ship's sensors, Earth's news, and maps of the galaxy from Earth to their current location. It was clear he was still paranoid about Earth. The mission there had taken too long. If Team Arsenal had even gotten a wiff of their actions… One of the grunts walked up to Archon and saluted.

"Sir we've successfully acquired the next piece of tech and it's been stored in the storage chamber." Archon nodded.

"Then we'll quickly move on to the next piece. How about the human vehicle?"

"It's been taken apart and fused with the rejuvenator, bringing us to 90% completion." Archon closed his eye and calmed his nerves a little. They were making progress. It just needed to continue like this, nice and… "Sir, the ship's sensors picked something heading towards us." Archon's eye shot open and he turned to the one who gave him the news.

"What is it?!"

"Looking into it now."

oooooooooooooooo

Outside the ship the TARDIS was flying towards the large Mechamorph ship.

Inside the Doctor was piloting the ship with the overly complicated console. Marian looked at the Mechamorph's ship through the console's screen.

"That's their ship? It's huge, how did Earth not pick this up?" The Doctor answered her question, but continued to look at the console.

"Galvan cloaking tech. This group is desperate, not dumb, well not fully anyway."

The TARDIS was heading right for the side of the ship with no signs of stopping.

"Uh, we're getting a little too close, aren't we?" Marian asked. The Doctor smirked.

"There's this thing I recently wanted to try. I thought it'd be a great time to test it out…I should tell you thou, there's a good chance it'll kill us." Marian widened her eyes.

"Huh?! Doctor are you hearing yourself?!" The Doctor laughed nervously.

"Yeah, and my hearts are pounding just thinking about it, so let's give it a try!" The Doctor pressed a few buttons before bringing down one of the console's big levers.

The TARDIS started to phase in and out of space as it headed towards the ship. The box reached the ship with no decrease in speed and roughly phased through the walls of the ship.

Inside the TARDIS the ship shook as if they crashed, sending the Doctor and Marian on the ground. Marian groaned as she slowly picked herself up.

"Marian- are you ok?" The Doctor asked. Marian growled and smacked the Doctor upside the head, making the Doctor howl in pain.

"Next time you have a possible suicide plan, consult me!" The Doctor rubbed his sore spot.

"I wasn't planning on bringing you along remember? I told you it'd be dangerous."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Marian exclaimed. The Doctor put a hand up.

"Alright, alright, deal." He got up and went over the console to check some things.

"Alright, I have the location of the rejuvenator."

"Great, lets break it." The Doctor pressed a few more buttons and the ship made a new strange noise. The Doctor than stood up straight and fixed his coat.

"Not exactly and we're not going together. This is where we split up." Marian furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you take the bridge while I'm dealing with the rejuvenator. Something tells me you're up to the task." Marian thought about it and shrugged in agreement, that's when she remembered.

"Wait, I can handle myself against the grunts, but I don't know if I can handle the grunts _and _Archon."

"Leave Archon to me. Once I get him out of the room, it's all yours."

oooooooooooooooooo

In the bridge Archon was confused. He had just watched the TARDIS coming right for them and it just fizzled out of the map. What was his plan?

"Sir, what do we do?" Asked one of the Mechamorphs.

"I don't know what he's planning, but I want us in light speed before those humans reappear…" Suddenly the sound of a _PA _turning on filled the bridge. "What was that?" Archon asked, looking up.

"_Hello, hello? Testing, testing, one two three. _

"Where is that?!" Archon growled.

"It sounds like he hacked into a PA system." Said one of the grunts.

"We don't have a PA system!" Archon exclaimed.

"_I hope you don't mind. I connected my ship with yours so I could talk to you guys, well mostly Archon, but I hope the rest of you missed me just as much." _

"Track this now." Archon said furiously.

"We've already located it sir." Said one of the Mechamorphs. She waved her hand and a map of the ship appeared. The map had a red dot flashing near the middle of the ship. Archon knew immediately where he was.

"_Archon," _The Doctor continued. "_I told you I'd see you again. Right now, I'm having fun playing with your toy. You want to stop me; you know where to find me." _The PA turned off and Archon's fists shook. The other Mechamorphs turned to their leader who was looking down on the ground. Even from where they were, they could tell Archon was processing a plan, but he seemed to be having some trouble. Archon grunted and stepped off his platform.

"Sir, please allow a group of us to…"

"You all stay here and keep the plan going. I won't let something so insignificant slow are plans down, so I'll quickly deal with him myself." Archon walked off and out of the room, leaving his men and women both worried and confused. The one that delivered the news was the first to recover. He turned to the others and got everyone to continue working.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archon walked down the metal halls of his ship as he trembled, not with fear but of anger.

'_How can a couple of humans get so far, I'll admit intelligent, but still powerless humans? I won't allow it, we're too close now!' _As he walked on, he didn't notice Marian, who was hiding against the wall of another pathway. Archon passed her without a clue and kept going. When he was far enough Marian quickly made her way towards the bridge.

She placed two fingers on the communicator the Doctor gave her that was in her ear.

"Doctor, I'm getting close to the bridge. I also saw Archon; he's heading your way."

"_Great, I'm trusting you and your ninja skills to take the bridge while I deal with the boss." _

"Oh yeah, no problem- probably."

"_You can do it right; I'm not asking for too much? The last thing I want is for you to…" _

"I'll be fine, just do what you need to do and we'll meet up after. Ok?"

"…_Alright, good luck." _The communication was cut and Marian stopped in front of the bridge's closed doors. She summoned her hard-light shield and smirked. "Alright, ready for round two."

The Mechamorphs all turned to the door when it suddenly slid open. Marian walked in and looked around.

"Hey can you guys help me, I think I left something."

All of the grunts looked at each other then turned back to Marian. They all morphed on of their hands into energy blasters and pointed it at Marian, who got into a fighting position.

"Guess you guys still don't know a thing about hospitality."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archon reached a set of double doors and scanned the data pad against the wall. The pad went green and the door opened. Archon walked inside of an incredibly large room. In front of the Mechamorph was a metal bridge that led to the other side of the room. Next to the bridge was a large ball made out of a combination of different tech from different worlds.

Green electricity crackled out of the large device as different pieces of tech, large and small floated around it, seemingly putting itself together. Archon glared at the Doctor, who was on the other side of the bridge, leaning against the TARDIS. The Doctor lifted his head and smirked when he saw Archon.

"There you are. I thought I was going to fall asl…" Archon's eye lit up and he fired a beam right at the Doctor, who stayed in place. The beam was intercepted by a barrier around the TARDIS that protected the Doctor. Archon canceled the attack and glares at the Doctor, who keeps a straight face. "You don't wanna talk, that's kind of a shame."

"How long are you going to stay in that bubble? Did you just come back here to waste my time?" The Doctor pouted.

"Archon that's hurtful. Maybe I just missed you." Archon growled and glanced at the rejuvenator.

"So, you know what we want?" The Doctor nodded; his expression now solemn.

"I'm sorry- about what you're all going through. I want to help, but you're going to need to stop this. You can't sacrifice numerous people just to save your own lives. You should be working together with other species…" Archon scoffed.

"Beautiful words, but that's all they are. No one else can help us. If they tried to help, they'd just be slowing us down. The only one that can help us- is our own father…he won't even consider it. So, it's up to us, we won't just wait for deletion, we'll accomplish our task no matter how many species get caught in the cross fire!" The Doctor sighed.

"I knew it'd be pointless to try and talk you out of this."

The Doctor stood up tall and pulled out his Gameboy device from inside his coat. He pulled out the cartridge inside the device and brought it in front of him.

"If you won't help me Archon, then I'll just do it myself." With that the Doctor rushed out of the shield's range and towards Archon who got in his own fighting position. Archon morphed one of his hands into a spike ball and the other into a blade. He sent both towards the Doctor, who took a deep breath. The spike ball was faster, heading right for the Doctor's face.

The Doctor quickly dived left, dodging the spike ball that came crashing down into the floor, leaving a good dent. Archon switched tactics and spun, sending the blade horizontally towards the Doctor. The Doctor grunted and quickly fell back, dodging the blade that was inches from his face. The Doctor glanced at the railings that kept the both of them from accidently tripping off the platform and put on a look of determination.

He got up and ran for the railing, followed by quickly climbing onto the it and jumping off of it towards the ball of tech. The rejuvenator was floating above the bridge so it was impossible to reach it. Instead the Doctor landed on one of the big pieces of stolen tech that were floating around the ball. The Doctor landed on his feet and steadied himself.

He sighed with relief and looked up at the rejuvenator. He had a few more platforms to go before he could reach the machine. He looked down to see Archon glaring at him.

"Doctor, don't think I can't still kill you." Archon suddenly used his stretching ability to stretch his top half towards the Doctor, who widened his eyes.

"Well I'll give you points for creativity." Instead of answering Archon fired a beam of purple energy from his eye. The Doctor quickly jumped off the platform he was using and landed on all fours on another one closer to the rejuvenator. The beam hit the previous platform, destroying it. Archon growled before blasting at him again.

The Doctor ducked, dodging the attack, before getting up and jumping off to the next machine that could support him. The Doctor continued to make his way to the rejuvenator, jumping from platform to platform as Archon continued to shoot at him. He was able to dodge the attacks until he was halfway to the machine. He had landed on next platform, but the second he did, he was hit in the side by an energy beam, sending him on his side and nearly off the platform.

The Doctor clutched his side in pain and winced as Archon got closer to him.

"It's over Doctor. You put up a good fight, but let's be honest, you're only human." The Doctor winced as he slowly got to his knees.

"Yeah, agh, I notice you keep saying that." I let it go before, but it's really starting to get to me." Archon was confused.

"What?"

"Well I mean, if we're going to fight, you should at least get my species right." Archon frowned.

"Are you telling me you're not human?" The Doctor just smirked. Archon thought about it. It was strange he had all this tech, but with the Plumbers organization being a thing on Earth he just figured the Doctor was in league with them, but if he's not human. "Then what are you?" The Doctor got to his feet, still holding his side from the inside of his coat, his smirk not leaving his face.

"Why don't you give it a scan? Your people should have enough intelligence to at least identify the basics of what I am." Archon paused. This could be a trick, but the man in front of him was injured, Archon seemingly had the advantage. And it was in his nature to search for answers. Archon did a full body scan and waited. Once his eye blinked, signaling the scan's completion, his one eye widened as wide as it could.

"Wh-wha…that's not…it says you-you're a…"

"Judging by your speech, your scanners not broken. Archon snapped out of it.

"But that's impossible! Your people shouldn't be here. You don't- You don't interfere!" The Doctor shrugged.

'I've been known to do my own thing." At that moment, the Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic and blasted Archon with sonic energy, sending the Mechamorph back with a scream. The Doctor quickly turned around and continued his parkour towards the rejuvenator. Archon quickly recovered and sent laser after laser towards the mysterious Doctor.

Unfortunately for the desperate Mechamorph, the Doctor was dodging all of them again, save for a few grazes. The Doctor was on the last platform. He took a deep breath for confidence and jumped off the platform. Archon fired his beam and it grazed his back, leaving a mark on this coat, which fit with all the new rips and marks from the other close calls.

The Doctor hit the rejuvenator and held on with everything he had. Archon had another beam charged up, but he quickly canceled it. He couldn't risk harming the rejuvenator. Instead he stretched towards the Doctor, he was going to have to handle this manually. The Doctor scanned the machine with his sonic until he pointed it at a specific spot and the crystal tip went green.

The Doctor smiled and scrambled in that direction. He reached the spot and looked down to see a part of the rejuvenator that was made completely out of Galvin tech.

"Highest concentration of Galvin tech, aka adaptable tech." The Doctor used his sonic to morph the tech into a slot and then pulled out the cartridge from earlier.

"No!" Archon raced to the Doctor and cocked back an enlarged fist. He launched it at the Doctor who quickly inserted the cartridge.

"Too late!" The Doctor quickly pointed his sonic at Archon and fired another sonic blast, stopping the Mechamorphs attack. Archon caught himself before he could be pushed back any further. He was about to attack again, but his attention was turned towards the rejuvenator when the device made a large pulsing sound. Archon widened his eye.

"No! What are you doing, it's too soon!" The Doctor used his hand and foot to hang onto the machine and turned to Archon.

"It's good enough to do what I want." The rejuvenator starts to glow green more and more as the machine's humming grew louder. The shining light even caused the Doctor to close the eye closest to the machine. Just as the humming was growing unbearable, a large pulse of energy shot out of the machine and covered the whole room, no it was more than that, the pulse made its way throughout the whole ship, even covering the bridge where Marian was taking out the last of the grunts.

Once the whole ship was hit by the light, it dissipated. Archon looked around then back at the Doctor.

"What did you… agh!" Archon suddenly felt his body burn up. Still stretched, he quickly brought his top half to his bottom half and reconnected. He then clutched his chest as his highlights started to glow green. "Wh-what's hap-hap-hap…"

"I'm sorry there was no other way Archon. The rejuvenator may not have been ready to restore you to one hundred percent, but it does have the power to give you another chance. I hope only the best for all of you- the second time around." Archon continued to say the same word

"Hap-hap-hap…" as he glowed brighter and brighter, until the whole room was covered in brilliant green light. Once the light faded, the Doctor opened his eyes to see, in Archon's place, a small slug creature with the same Galvanic Mechamorph design as Archon, only instead of purple, he was green. The Doctor sighed, his facial expression unclear, it looked like a mixture of sadness and relief.

"It looks like it worked." The machine suddenly made another pulse sound and the machine's highlights turned from green to red. "I figured this would happen." There was another pulse noise and the room suddenly lost its gravity. The Doctor let go of the machine and allowed himself to float. "It's back to work for me."

The Doctor used his sonic on specific parts of the rejuvenator as everything in the room started to move around the machine, picking up momentum by the second, even slug Archon was floating around out of control. The Doctor was so focused on the work in front of him he almost didn't hear his communicator _bing_. The Doctor touched his communicator, connecting to Marian's.

"Is everything ok?"

"_Well- I've got good news and bad news. Good news.."_

Marian looked around the bridge that was filled with slug Mechamorphs.

"…no one's attacking me. Everyone turned into…sploog."

"_Yes, the machine wasn't capable of reverting the Mechamorphs back to their prime in its current state, but it was advance enough to configure them back into their infant form. All I needed to do was add my own coding." _Marian nodded.

"Well that's great, that's clever, but that's where the bad news comes in." Suddenly an alarm went off and the whole room was red.

Outside in space, the ship seemed to be heading for the planet below.

"There's no one piloting the ship!" The bridge began to rock. "Doctor, we need a plan!"

"_Of course, I have one."_

The Doctor swam midair to another part of the rejuvenator and used his sonic on it. That part of the machine suddenly turned from red to green.

"I can't leave where I am right now. Thou the rejuvenator had the ability to turn everyone back into infants, it put great strain on the machine. I have to stay here and fix it before it explodes, killing us and all of the Mechamorphs. So, you're going to have to pilot the ship."

"_You what?" _The Doctor smirked.

"Hey, that was kinda British…"

"_Doctor_!"

"It's fine Marian, I'm going to run you through it. I've memorized everything about that room so just follow my instructions and we'll be fine. You ready?"

Marian looked around with a look of uncertainty.

"If I said sure, I'd be lying."

"_Alright first you need to turn on the planetary navigation system. Go to the console on the far-right hand corner." _Marian turned towards that direction and saw the console. She ran to the console.

"Alright."

"We're going to want to put this ship in a large body of water away from civilization. So, enter these coordinates." Marian typed in the coordinates and a holo-image of the world appeared in the middle of the ship.

"_Now there should be an autopilot function. Go to the console that has a chair with a weird stain on it, its 120 degrees from where you're standing now." _Marian did a quick look around before running to a random console. She reached to turn her communicator back on, but stopped to quickly check the seat. There really was a weird stain on it. She turned on her communicator.

The Doctor ducked under a large piece of tech before continuing to use the sonic. Most of the rejuvenator had turned to its original state.

"_How the hell did you remember the stain?" _The Doctor shrugged.

"It was a pretty weird stain." The Doctor looked around before grabbing on to a random piece of flying metal and letting it carry him to another red section of the rejuvenator. "Alright, we're almost done. Ready Marian?"

Marian took another look at the stain, took a deep breath and turned to the controls.

"Yeah…what do I do next?"

Outside the grand ship started to change direction, heading away from land.

Marian, looked out the bridge's large window and saw the land in front of them stop and purple ocean begin. The ship suddenly shook, nearly making Marian fall on her face. She quickly caught herself.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor, who was being thrown around the room tried to keep his sonic pointed at the rejuvenator.

"My fault, sorry, sorry." The room was like a mini storm now. The Doctor had to keep his eyes on everything so he wouldn't get hit by flying debris. He's also been keeping an eye on baby Archon, who seemed to be having a great old time fumbling around in the air. He seemed to have forgotten everything up to the point of his rebirth or reset.

The Doctor wished there was a better way but… He shook his head and brought his attention back on the rejuvenator.

"Focus Doctor." He focused on one last spot of red, the final piece, and the only thing in his way was a bunch of out of control junk. The Doctor took a deep breath. "Alright then." Dodged a few random debris before looking behind him and saw some tech heading his way. He smirked and backflipped over it before grabbing on at the last second and allowing it to carry him towards the rejuvenator.

Along the way the Doctor dodged crazy and out of control metal garbage. Halfway there the Doctor climbed onto the piece of tech he was holding and looked ahead to see the rejuvenator. He took a deep breath before jumping off the small platform towards the rejuvenator with his sonic out. With a battle cry, the Doctor stabbed the rejuvenator with his sonic's crystal, embedding his device into the large metal device.

Sparks of electricity shot out of the sonic, the Doctor could feel the force of the rejuvenator trying to fight against him, but he held on until that last piece of red turned green.

Suddenly the room started to calm down. The red danger tint turned off and everything was beginning to fall, which meant… The Doctor turned to baby Archon.

He quickly unplugged his sonic, and while the zero G was still on, he quickly hopped from one platform to another before he grabbed Archon. The gravity came back and the Doctor landed harshly back on the bridge. The Doctor took a minute to catch his breath while Archon snuggled against his chest. The Doctor looked down and scoffed

"Oh yeah, now you're nice to me huh?" He said before smiling. His communicator turned back on.

"_Doctor?!"_

"Don't worry Marian, I just fixed the rejuvenator."

"_That's great but, we're about to hit water." _The Doctor stood up.

"How long do we have." Suddenly there was a loud boom and the ship shook violently for a few seconds. The Doctor held onto the railings and Archon until the shaking stopped.

"_Uh…_

Marian walked over to the window, along with a bunch of baby Mechamorphs, one was even on her head. They all looked out at the purple ocean in front of her with a look that was…appropriate after everything that happened.

"…I think we did it." Marian started to laugh, out of relief, or out of exhaustion…maybe both.

The Doctor was taken aback by the sudden laughter, but it must've been contagious because the Doctor started his own round of laughter too.

"Yeah," He looked down at Archon. ", I guess we did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or two later both the Doctor and Marian stood on top of the cruise ship, the TARDIS placed on top with them. They both looked at the piece of land in front of them. It was too far to see any details, but the outline alone looked very alien to Marian. She sighed and stretched her neck.

"This day- has been… pretty eventful." The Doctor scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I…"

"No, no, I'm not mad. If anything, I've felt more alive today than I have in… a long time. I guess I should be thanking you."

"We can thank each other." The Doctor said back, smiling at her. Marian seemed to like that.

"Yeah, I can work with that." Marian looked down at the ship she was standing on with a wondering look on her face. "What do we do with the slugs inside? We've round them all up in the bridge, but are we just going to leave them there?"

"I've contacted the nearby Plumbers, gave them an anonymous tip that there were a whole bunch of Mechamorphs in need of a babysitter. They should be here any minute now." Marian nodded.

"So," The Doctor motioned to the TARDIS. "You'd probably want some rest after everything. I'll take you home." The Doctor started to walk towards the TARDIS while Marian looked back at the far away land.

"Back home. Never really felt like home." She snapped out of her trance. "More now than after everything." The Doctor looked back at her and paused for a second before taking a deep breath. "Why don't you come with… Marian quickly turned to the Doctor. "Deal!" The Doctor looked at her with shock. "I- wow you didn't need much convincing." Marian scoffed. "Doctor if you weren't going to ask, I would've, so yeah, I'm saying I'll go with you. Travel the stars, save people who need saving. Think you can stand being with me?" It was the Doctor's turn to scoff. "Hey I asked first remember."

Both of them made their way to the ship. "So where to now?" The Doctor shrugged.

"That's the thing, I don't really have specific places I need to go to. I just pick a random place in my head. Hehe, sometimes I don't really have a choice and all I can do is let the TARDIS take me where she wants. I'm fine with it thou, keeps things exciting."

"Wow, you really do live that carefree life, don't you?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Just doing what makes me happy." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. "So, since this is your first day, you want to pick where we go next?"

"I've been staring at that weird looking land over there. Want to take a look at it?" The Doctor didn't look against it.

"Let's go, we might find something cool." Marian walked into the box and the Doctor followed, closing the door behind him. After a few seconds of silence, the TARDIS' engines filled the area with its noise, as the box phased in and out, until it was completely gone.

**Finally finished. If you got to the end thank you for reading! This is the first of hopefully many adventures in the TARDIS and in this new universe. **

**I've spent probably three or four months trying to write this. Deleting and rewriting stories over and over. Finally, I decided to go with the more kind of classic Doctor who rather than give him powers so he can punch his enemies into submission. The Doctor's always been about beating people with his mind rather than his fists anyways. **

**I'd like to thank MakaveliX T for lending me one of his characters; Marian and his universe which is where the Doctor's gonna run around. Check out his Arsenal series it's really fun. Also there is a part in this story where Archon turns into exposition man. I know its silly, but there's a lot of info I've gotta tell you guys about this universe so please forgive me! Lol. **

**After you're done reading this drop a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or worlds and species you'd like me to visit just PM me and if I think I can make a good story out of it I will (of course you'll be given the appropriate credit). **

**And for everyone following me the next story I'm working on is an oldy but a goody so stay tuned (even thou this isn't a tv, but you get my point)**

**Until next time**


End file.
